


Kick the Bucket

by 1101kkk



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, em - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: Mark觉得时日无多，所以他给自己列了一份遗愿清单。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 51





	Kick the Bucket

第1条：让Facebook重新进入中国。

这条Mark决定放到最后执行。因为它可能会是一条真正的遗愿。Mark准备在遗嘱里注明做到这件事的人们（不可能是一个人，Mark都没做到），可以瓜分他名下的基金收益权，除了指明捐出去的那部分。

所以他滑动了一下进度条。

第321条：跟Dustin玩Knife Game并获胜。

他在外面找到了两把美工刀，Dustin在喝咖啡，没有急活。就差获胜。

他把自己的手按到Dustin的桌面上，手指分开。

“我的荣幸，陛下？”Dustin端着甜腻腻的M式专属咖啡问，里面至少加了双倍糖奶。

Mark低头端详一下自己的手，他的手就美学意义上长得很标准，指甲修剪成方形，预防他在思考问题时不由自主开始啃。

足够长的手指意味着他可以分得更开，不公平，可这就是自带参赛设备的弊端，无法统一。

“你来倒数，”公平起见，Mark说。

Dustin手动调整了左手小指，让它和拇指保持180度。

10分钟后，Mark回到电脑前，选中第321条，添加删除线。

他不准备变色，因为那需要彩印，而Mark近来正在用环保主义要求自己，如果他就要死了，更应该注意节约地球资源。但他想把全部完成的遗愿清单打印并带进棺材。这不算过分吧？他会记得双面并勾选黑白。

那么，下一次轮盘赌。

第145条：选出最趋近完美的编程语言。

噢。

15分钟后Mark决定了。

让轮盘再转一次。

第39条：尝试重剑。

Mark最先练的是花剑，在去Exeter后改练了最快的佩剑，但是重剑？是的，他想起的确应该把需要身体支持的遗愿放在清单前列。他立刻重新排查了一遍清单。

检索结果显示他对运动类兴趣平平，没有攀岩，当然，他不觉得那到底哪里有趣，顶着烈日徒步50公里？他过了童子军年龄了。环法自行车拉力？死都不会。是的，死都不会。所以真正意义上的身体支持类的运动只有他恰好转到的这个。幸运。

Mark发邮件让助理为自己预约一位重剑教练。

当天下午他拿到了对方的号码和Facebook账号，在电脑上跟对方约好时间，并在此期间，划掉了第150条：牙医家庭的8岁叛逆，尝试开市客卖的所有口味冰激凌；他每样都吃了一小口，因为种类实在太多了，毕竟他没有指定品牌。剩下部分他冻到了办公室的冰箱上层，他会在死前努力吃完。

以及第88条的一半：光着脚在公司度过一整天。从早上开始，Mark已经光着脚大半天了。没错，他脚上什么也没穿地找Dustin玩了Knife Game。他的执行效率很高，毕竟这份清单真的非常长。整整1000条。

如果你在20岁时成为一个亿万富翁，你也会有数不清必须做的事情。只有计划活很久的人才需要“消灭对所有不必要事物的欲望”。

Mark必须要抓紧时间划掉清单上的所有事情，毕竟时间将会越来越少。

等他开始上第三节重剑课后，远在纽约的Chris都知道他最近的表现有些奇怪，甚至为此打了电话。

“我很好，我在尝试自己应该做的事情，”Mark回答，顺手选中一行加上删除线“6. 跟公关经理谈论其认为的Facebook适宜策略”。

“你知道要是有什么问题，你可以跟我谈谈。”Chris说。

“我刚刚跟我的公关经理谈完，”Mark说，“她提出了一系列为Facebook好我能做的事，包括聘请一位代笔发言秘书。”

“噢，”Chris回答，声音听起来很难形容，Mark能想象到他在另一边犹豫点头的样子。

“我考虑采纳她的意见，我没有时间浪费在解释Facebook为什么要有这样的更新或者我们要如何改变世界。”

“对于Facebook来说那是一个合理的举措，更适合传达理念的方式，事实上这是专业行为，”Chris最终说，“那不代表你会……”

Chris仿佛对此感到抱歉，好像Mark会因此感到受伤似的，其实毫无必要，尽管Mark曾经几乎每天都在更新博客，但那是开源精神，每个程序员都会写博客，现在他是CEO了。Mark知道Chris曾经用类似的包装方式，通过使用社交网络言论为奥巴马打造一个亲民形象然后赢得大选。Mark只是采取了同样的举措，他甚至都没有一个团队，仅仅是一个代笔秘书。也许他不会去竞选总统，可他的社交帝国比Chris的拿破仑所领导的更辽阔。

他当然不会再将所有辱骂都写在Zuckonit.com展示给所有人，他又不是蠢货，更不会多愁善感到因此觉得正在违背自己，没人能胁迫得了他。他是创始人，他在期末考试时为论文创建了小号，理所当然现在他可以拥有更多小号，像是一个毕业于加州理工从未踏足过波士顿的Quora在职员工，倒计时死亡中。

他在他的小号里写，“贱人、银汤匙、性瘾戒断者，才喝得下鲜榨西芹汁”。

完美契合Facebook被广为抨击的恶毒属性。

至于那个写着坐标帕洛奥图的官方账号……

“嗨，大家好——”这是Mark经常使用的开头，接下来是滔滔不绝地关于Facebook新征程的解释，仅限内部或对外发表。他想出一个荒唐主意，让他的新任代笔秘书发表了主题为：“我有了一个代笔秘书”的博客。

她干得很不错，Mark第一次读到她为他写的博客样稿时甚至惊讶了，意思是，如果这不是一封打印出来送到他办公桌上的审阅稿件，他会以为这是他自己在什么时候写的。世界上竟然存在一个完全明白如何用他的语气写作的人，而他之前甚至不知道她的名字，或者说，那竟然不是他以为的什么更了解他的人，比如……

不会有第二人能做得比她更好了，Mark读完文章后立刻明白。他用笔划掉上面所有的牛津逗号，再没有其他要求。

如果他过早死亡，Facebook甚至可以靠按时更新的个人博客以及他生前录下的影像在法律意义上拖延他的死期。

Mark被这个事实取悦了。

有了代笔秘书，他更能集中精神于他的遗愿清单上，不是说公开发言曾经占据了他很多时间，要知道他都不怎么亲自编程了，而是这是一个很重要的信号：他将他的工作移交给别人，并且一切正常。他很快划掉了连续5条或者连续10条，要知道它们大部分都没那么难以征服，毕竟，你总不能将“与第一夫人在白宫办公桌上偷情”列为必须要做否则死不瞑目的事情吧。题外话，白宫办公桌或许是个不错的做爱地点。

等他执行到第266条时，Facebook终于有人发觉了他的异样，因为那天至少有50个人以各种各样的理由来他办公桌前，就为了跟他说话时看一眼他的……耳朵。为防止那周之后的更多排队围观，Mark照了张拍立得并把它贴在前往他办公桌的必经之路。那并没有制止人们的好奇心，反而激发了他们亲眼目睹的热情。最终Valleywag甚至都报道了这件事，可以理解，毕竟硅谷很久没什么乐子了，而Mark作为这里的明星，一举一动都令人关注。

“就像我喝酒只是因为我想，基于同样的原因，穿孔与人生大事无关，没什么意义。”Mark说。Mark的代笔秘书如此替Mark说。

是的，第266条：打一个耳洞。

好吧当Mark读到这个时他自己也有点疑惑：为什么打耳洞会出现在清单里？

也许他列清单时过多合并了常见遗愿的缘故。可他又不是一辈子恪守教规的牧师或是什么14岁青春期少男少女，为什么他的遗愿里要包含一个刺穿的耳垂和7天不能让耳朵接触水的麻烦。Mark想，他不会执行的，他准备直接跳过，如果在最后一天他仍然想，那么倒数第二条将是它的命运。

随后他向上滑了一整段，停到了第54条：喝一杯鲜榨西芹汁。

他不想喝。

所以Mark准备再次跳过，但很快他意识到如果他这样一直跳过，留下来的遗愿执行起来将会越来越困难，而且实事求是地考虑到真实情况，举例：在相对健康的时候喝一杯散发奇怪味道的西芹汁绝对比躺在床上动不了时更容易，如果是Mark，他绝不会在生命最后一天还要做令人难受的事情，打电话说今晚我要喝鲜榨西芹很容易。

那么，门洛帕克哪能打耳洞。

这就是为什么他坦然戴着耳朵上的医用银钉走进Facebook总部并坐在自己电脑后照常工作。同时他的确有一头即便用发胶也要有专业人士打理才能变直的卷发，显然长度不足以遮住他的右边耳垂。不过没关系，人们会适应这个，就算Mark是硅谷君主，帝国心脏仍然每天都发生数不清的八卦事件。没等一周结束Mark取下耳钉（他又没说他会一直戴着反正7天过去耳洞不会再长回去），一个疑似巴西黑手党的西装三件套在酒店强暴加州天才高中生程序员男孩的性爱视频立刻抢走了Mark所有涉及LGBTQ传闻的风头。

是的，硅谷。空气成分多了SEX6。

人们疯了一样把那段视频上传到Facebook然后转的到处都是，出于避免起诉和保护隐私以及审查制度，它们会被精准删除。在得到足够流量后。——Facebook难道不是以差劲的审核制度，放任色情、恐怖、种族歧视信息闻名吗？人们可以随便指责Facebook不够友好，因为员工们假装自己无法在后台看到大家在小组里发阴茎照片。

除此之外，Facebook没什么大事，或许紧盯着Twitter的新功能，地点标记或是其他。成功来得太快，员工们已经情不自禁开始享受成功，加上Facebook本身就是为此存在：分享你的成功生活。但进化缓慢会让Facebook如它啃噬过的产品一样倒下，所以他们必须时时刻刻关注周围所有软件更新……如果Mark专注于思考这些，他很快就会忘记他的清单，可现在开始，他的清单是他生命中非常重要的一部分。停止工作是个难以置信的选择，因此他缩短了做其他事的时间来为剩下的几百条腾出时间。比如吃饭和睡觉。而考虑到他正在执行的是一份遗愿清单，事情走向难免有些失控，像是在你自己的公司会议上昏迷。

昏迷不仅仅代表着对肉体失去控制，还代表着对你的笔记本电脑失去控制。

Dustin发现了他的清单。

“这就是为什么你跟我玩了3次Knife Game，”Dustin看起来简直像是他刚刚弄丢了父母的婚戒，在爸妈15周年结婚纪念日当天。

“那只是个游戏。”Mark回答。

“你还出柜了。”

“你没有读我的声明。”

“Kate写的声明。”

“我的。”Mark回答，“代笔秘书的工作就是传达我的想法。”

“Mark……”Dustin的语气中带着某种过分戏剧性的决心，“我要帮助你。”

“来得正好，”Mark说，“你要想办法让工程师们坐回去工作至少5分钟，在8个小时玩滑板，上传照片，互相点赞的空闲时间，赛程还没过半。”

“噢，Marky，你不能24小时叼着Facebook！”

“我还没死！”Mark大声宣布，“而且我的死因也不会是你们放假的理由，包括你。”

“我可以陪你去北极感受极夜。”

“我没打算去北极，”Mark冷冰冰指出，“我的清单很健康而且合理。”

“你打算在白宫办公桌上做爱。”

“又不是和你。”

“也可能是我，如果你找不到人完成，”Dustin说，“一个人撸不算做爱。”

“我不会找你。”

“Chris有男朋友了，”Dustin近乎悲痛说，“花钱请人跟你做爱太可悲了，我不能眼睁睁看着你堕落。”

“跟Chris没有关系。”

“可你都出柜了。”

“你没有读我的声明。”Mark又一次指出。

说真的，关键难道不是他们怎么混进白宫然后在地毯上蹬掉裤子吗？

总之当Mark忙着清单、Twitter更新、Foursquare上线、要求删除黑手党跟高中生的性爱视频时，显然半个加州都认为他宣布自己已经告别了有蜂蜜皮肤的女孩，彻底倒向了他有不少暧昧流言的另一边。Gawker甚至有声有色地描绘出他的至少2个绯闻对象。没错，Dustin是其中一个。而另一个人选他们显然在Sean和Adam和甚至远在地球背面的Eduardo间犹豫不决，于是鼓励读者们在新闻下留言说出自己的选择。这他妈是什么，全美超模大赛吗？

Mark想要在清单里加一条：起诉Gawker直到对方宣布破产。

他的公关经理认为无伤大雅的流言可以让他的形象更加鲜活，因此放任报道讨论，婊子，与此同时，Dustin开始陪他完成清单上的其他内容，包括一起去上重剑课，这算是好事，毕竟缺乏锻炼的不是只有他一个。然后下周一，Mark在Facebook上刷到Gawker关于此事的最新报道—— _Facebook爱情：CEO和CTO的ET之恋。_

Gawker甚至放了一张合成图片，截取了不知道哪一次他演讲时的手势，然后仿佛上帝赐予亚当智慧那样，点住另一根手指。真棒，乍一看还以为是准备迎接《ET》30周年的真人版海报。

他准备好在律师函上签字了。Chris，另一个Chris，法律顾问那个，拒绝为他起草相关文件因为，“没人真的相信，但你起诉大家就会开始相信。”

为了安抚他的怒火，Dustin订了一个机器恐龙在办公室里走来走去，巡视每一个工程师并让他们为它拍照好上传到Facebook。它让这群拉着窗帘敲键盘的人短暂放弃了在电脑桌间玩赛车，因为它会踢坏车道，至少3天。

好在Gawker促成Mark划掉了另一个清单选项，第822条：接受无关紧要之人的采访。

“你的清单没有排序，”采访间隙，Dustin拿着他的清单打印版过来（值得指出Mark在无关紧要之人面前批评了Dustin的浪费资源行为），终于发现成页无序出现的命令的不合逻辑之处。

“第一条和最后一条是排序结果。”Mark告诉Dustin。

“好吧，吃1000个苹果”，Dustin说，“这有什么意思？”

“让医生滚开，”Mark回答，然后露出笑容，知道Dustin肯定会听懂。

这一段小插曲被如实记载于报道中，为硅谷史上最荒唐的ET之恋添油加醋。

接下来两周内，Mark用加班时间完成了上百项莫名其妙的临终遗愿，包括在开全体会议时，当着所有人的面赞美刚来的女高管的皮肤有多优美，并再三申明他相信任何一个人都会对她一见钟情。他的代笔秘书在他开口说话后，就一直用种困惑又茫然的目光看着他，仿佛Mark说了什么她不能理解的话。天知道她可是像住在Mark脑子里那样清楚Mark对新应用的看法，还能眼也不眨地写出两页半关于题为“Facebook赋予分享是权力革命”的稿件，且其内容百分百契合Mark本人的观点。

她盯着他的模样仿佛Mark刚刚被外星人绑架走了大脑。

Mark假装没注意到。管她呢，他是老板。

“你不想去看医生吗？”Dustin提出这个问题时，他们刚完成了一项壮举，在早上6点半入侵Facebook总部，非法途径，物理意义上。

“别管那个，”Mark说，走到工程部的厨房那开始找麦片。

Dustin果然再也没问，人们只有一种理由不去看医生：没有必要。

尽管那毫无疑问指向了两种结果，就像感冒也是不治之症。

虽然Mark认为他独自一人也能很好完成他的清单，而且Dustin对公司发展有更重要意义，但不得不承认的是，有个人陪你做些听起来就很可笑并被坚称为很酷的事情的确会好很多。Dustin也开始了1000个苹果计划，那时候Mark已经达成59击。听起来不多，可他努力过了，认真的。

“感觉起来像是在对Steve泄愤，”Dustin对苹果计划的评价。

“1000个黑莓只有50盒。”Mark提醒。

他们毫无节制的疯狂行为终于尽可能地惊动了大部分人，他没要求Dustin保密，也没要求Dustin帮忙传达，总之该知道的人不被通知也会知道。因为Facebook将所有人连接在一起，如同一起构建某个有机体中的单一细胞，不需要交谈，人们凭借信号直觉明白别人身上发生的事情。

况且Mark的代笔秘书还在为他更新Facebook，“每天下午我都会吃点水果。这是我见过最大的葡萄。”

那个周末，Chris从纽约赶来，直接把他抓进一个拥抱里，与此同时Chris向来安置妥帖的行李正胡乱扔在走道边上。有好一会儿，没人能说话，之后Mark故作轻松地邀请Chris跟他一起去玩跳瀑布。他已经跟Dustin互相怂恿很久了，但都坚称对方应该去做第一次。

Chris柔声训斥，“你们两个真傻。”

“Dustin先提出那条的，”Mark寸步不让，“我只是让他证明。”

谢天谢地没人真的问到底发生了什么，总之所有人假装没都在小心翼翼地让Mark顺利完成他的清单，他组织了36小时面试编程大赛，给查尔斯河道清洁部门捐款，安排工程师们摄入更多天然食物，通过订购大量苹果葡萄填满冰箱好把其他能靠防腐剂保存一百年的东西挤出去。

他甚至参加了一次赛艇比赛，确认这项运动完全不适合他。天啊，他被晒伤了，迫不得已地接受了医生治疗，哪怕那似乎不太有必要。回来路上，Chris说，“至少你离加州吸血鬼远了一步，Facebook有些员工真的见过太阳吗？”

Dustin插嘴说，“我确保他们每个人至少都目睹过，入职后。”

“只要补充维生素，人类可以正常室内生存，”Mark说。

“放任没人吃的水果在公司厨房腐烂对此毫无帮助。”Chris说。

“葡萄不适合Facebook。”Dustin提出意见。

“他们需要派对。”Mark宣布。

当然Facebook拥有派对，但那都是从凌晨2点开始的，为了健康着想，Mark想要他们见见门洛帕克的阳光。这可是其中有些人从入职开始就没见过的稀缺资源。Dustin才不可能确保每个人都目睹过加州黑夜以外的天空。

所以，Mark要举办一个足以容纳全部员工的超级派对。

场地和费用当然不会是问题，至于主题他早就有计划。

——他要结婚。

“你疯了？”Chris惊讶问，听完他第一句话后，“Mark，你知道……你知道婚前财产公证会花费多长时间吗？”

“严格意义上并不是真正的婚礼，而是一个婚礼派对。”Mark说，将电脑转给Chris看，第600条，在“用3小时驾驶车辆”与“跟Karen坦白一件事”间：和好朋友结婚（举办一个婚礼派对）。

Chris犹豫了，盯着他好一会儿，“你有想过，我的意思是，”Chris看起来仿佛那有什么难以启齿似的，“你想要和谁，你准备和谁结婚？”

Mark瞥一眼Dustin。

“Gawker会说他们是对的！”Dustin高声说。鉴于他们是第一家揭露“ET之恋”的媒体。

“投票。”Mark说。

“样本数量不足，我们只有三个人。”

“不是，”Mark说，“我想到一个更新，大家可以动起来了。”

Facebook有那么多东西通过投票表决，需要它的绝不会仅仅是工程师们争论如何命名新功能和空调到底开几度。Facebook缺少一个投票功能！总之投票更新要尽快上线。

拿着笔记本电脑在他办公桌前聚集的工程师们最终讨论出Facebook小组可以获得问卷投票功能，充满想法的电池们将用接下来的6个月反复测试完善功能以证明工资的确打进他们账户而不是被笔电扣留因为它们都是靠自己按动键盘。Mark对他们如此积极感到欣慰，如果大家没直接问他的耳钉去哪了以及要不要出去约会，他今天会更高兴。

顺便一提，要是Gawker建好小组，那么下次八卦时间他们可以直接在Facebook上发起投票调查。

_“谁才是Mark Zukerberg的前男友？硅谷偶像，青梅竹马，决裂挚友……”_

即便投票功能尚在开发中，大家在评论区的热情还是分出了胜负。

Mark花了不少时间说服Adam，他甚至发送了一封标题是“5个理由为什么你要和我结婚”的邮件。不可思议的是，Chris甚至帮忙提了一个确实很有说服力的。

可不是他们从小一起长大一起拒绝微软一起建立Facebook所以既然Mark要可悲地孤独死去Adam显然要满足他的一切愿望这种层次。

Mark坚信最终让Adam决定跟他举办一个硅谷史上最大规模婚礼派对的原因是——这是一次绝佳推广，有谁能拒绝去Quora上看Mark Zukerberg回答：“如何看待Mark Zukerberg与Adam D’Angelo结婚？”

于是那就发生了，公关部门做好舆情准备，由专业公司准备一切流程，所有跟Facebook有关的人员都收到了邀请函，他们甚至安排了一个媒体专区，直到婚礼前一天Adam还在抱怨为什么Mark不能找一个女孩来完成愿望。他竟然那么问了，Mark认为离开Facebook让Adam变得愚钝，原因显而易见——

“Kate不愿意跟我结婚，”Mark说，“她可以帮我给所有人写邮件还用我的语气发声明，但她不想跟我结婚。”

他们的宾客名单长到夸张，Dustin认为，“这简直是世纪婚礼，你抢走了风头，William王子会杀了你。”

“我比他更重要，”Mark说，“他只是一个王子。”

“而你拥有Facebook，”Chris无奈补充。

Dustin说的对，William王子会杀了他。

因为这是一场真正的世纪婚礼。

举个显而易见的例子，Eduardo不会出席股东大会，但竟然出席他的婚礼。

收到Eduardo会来的消息的第一时间，Dustin很高兴但随后又陷入低落，“不是说我不想他来，而是那有点怪异……”

“因为他终于成熟起来，不会用无视掉邀请函来假装事情不存在。”Mark指出。

Chris在余下时间一直用一种欲言又止的眼神打量Mark，幸运的是Mark也足够成熟到完全无视掉那个。

没错，Eduardo和他，他们曾经是整天黏在一起的朋友但他们只当了两年好朋友！

总之Mark真的没跟Eduardo谈过互为伴郎的事，哪怕他们曾经看上去会作为对方挚友一辈子，二十年后一起在游艇上拍度假照，幸好他们没谈过这件事，毕竟他们已经闹掰好几年了，你知道，要是承诺过而双方不愿意履行，场面会很尴尬。反正提起这个的关键是，Eduardo可以像忽略掉股东大会那样忽略掉Mark的婚礼，Eduardo没有非到场的理由，可Eduardo还是来了，哪怕不是作为伴郎。尽管婚礼也不需要伴郎，因为——

“我们是彼此的挚友，承诺当对方的伴郎，看来我们省了一场婚礼，”Adam以一种脱口秀主持人腔调宣称，“Mark让我告诉Kate，是的，不是William王子的那个Kate，是世界上最了解他的那个女孩，她错过了一场完美婚礼。我想补充一句，看不出会令人遗憾。”

坐在第二排的Kate看上去快窒息了，但在婚礼录像镜头给到她时，她仍然顽强得体地向所有人挥了挥手。Eduardo就坐在她后面，Mark都看不出Eduardo的西装跟诉讼期有什么区别，而Mark自己则一直偷偷拽领带因为Adam把这个系在Mark脖子上时，完全没必要地用上了谋杀的力度。

Mark下次会选择任何一个会场人员帮他打领带，看在付钱能购买到恰当服务的份上。等Mark有意识将身体重心从左侧调整回时，他已经开始思考为什么Eduardo能一丝不苟地将领带佩戴如此多年。天杀的，他觉得脖子上缠了一条蛇，如果典礼开始前，Mark是把一个简易领带圈套过脑袋肯定比现在好上很多。也许Eduardo有什么特殊的正确的领带系法，出于这个理由，他放任自己继续盯着Eduardo，假装是在注意后者严谨的条纹领带而不是脸。

轮到Mark发言时，他说，“我知道每个人都很想问为什么？为什么这一切会发生，为什么我要跟一个很久没见面的朋友结婚，为什么是他而不是其他什么人，像你们说的，硅谷偶像。”Mark朝媒体区示意下，Sean摊了下双手。多明显的答案，他又不能突然宣布他即将在3年内死去，听起来太疯了。

Mark说， “人类总是有太多问题，Adam甚至为此创建了一个专门用来提问题的网站，你可以去问霍金为什么太阳是圆的。”

这个笑话竟然没人笑，他们应该更专心一点。Mark停顿一下，目光缓缓扫过人群，然后对上Eduardo的视线。那双蜜糖色的明亮眼睛紧紧回望。很难说Mark能感受到什么，Eduardo似乎只是在等待Mark继续说下去，他们仅仅做了两年朋友。上一次Mark真正见到这双总显得柔情的眼睛已经是很多个两年前。Eduardo逃避Facebook到另一个半球，却决定不错过Mark生命中无比重要的此刻。

Eduardo的确是一个忠实的朋友，Mark想，也许总是过于执着眼前，又太故步自封……他制止了自己条件反射的攻击。至少他认识的那个Eduardo不会来参加他的婚礼。足够了，他继续说下去，“最近我在想，人类到底为何而活，如果注定死去而所有创造都将被时间抹掉，人类对于宇宙毫无意义的一生最终有何存在价值，”

噢，台下不少人露出了“又来了”的表情，Mark才不在乎，他会在任何时候强迫任何人坐在那里听他发表新功能宣讲会稿，尤其是在他结婚的时候。不然呢，要他开始感谢Chris，Dustin，他的父母跟Adam的父母并追忆一下他们并不存在的纯情罗曼史吗？全世界都看着呢，他不能拒绝宣传。

总之Mark讲了一堆关于“连接”将如何改变这个世界而Facebook又是如何努力把每个人连接起来，是的，通过夺走人们现实世界中的注意力投入网络，因为人们如此渴望和所爱的另外人们发生联系。

“我希望Facebook能，通过连接每一个人，我希望大家幸福。”Mark说，“不是所有问题都有答案，但你能提出为什么。”

他最后一次选择将目光落向Eduardo，看到Eduardo令人惊讶地眼眶发红，几乎在与他对视的那一刻躲开视线，随后是所有人响起的掌声。他依旧盯着Eduardo。而Eduardo似乎正避免用一种凶狠又绝望的眼神看他。

Adam跟他交换戒指时，闪光灯拍得他都快睁不开眼了，但既然透明度是Facebook的宗旨和本次婚礼的要求，他也不能有什么怨言。他给Adam戴了两次才正确戴进戒指，然后，明天的头条，Mark想，有必要真的接吻吗，还是亲下脸就行了？Adam紧皱眉头，显然正在进行同样的考虑，直到他们向彼此脸颊靠近时，Mark还没想好，直到他不得不留意到一种莫名其妙的噪音正逐渐提高——

“那是什么声音？”相信这一定是在场不少人的念头。

Mark迅速反应过来，毕竟不是每个人都拥有一架直升机。除非你是个该死的亿万富翁。

“Mark——”这个声音他一辈子都不会弄错，紧绷，迫切，不顾一切，“快来！”

这会是今天的头条，Mark想，并非对此全无预料，或者说，仍在计划中，他先摘掉了戒指，显然没地方可以给他放，于是Mark顺手递给了Adam，然后他谨慎退一步，沿着地毯开始往外走，走很快变成了跑，Sean在半路抓住了他——直升机停在外面，众目睽睽，他逃婚了。

25分钟后，Sean的Facebook更新了一条视频，Mark对着摄像机说服大家继续享用接下来的活动，因为已经付了钱。至于他本人以及为什么Sean会来抢婚以及其他，总之一切会有解释的，如果大家实在好奇，可以去问Adam，反正Adam应该还在吧。

Adam在自己的主页愤慨指责Mark就是个有史以来最不要脸的自我中心混蛋。

看到这条帖子时，Mark正在一家潜水吧里听Sean大笑，“精彩绝伦，Marky，我的确，完完全全，”Sean强调，“彻底爱上你了。”

Mark耸肩，“谢谢，没必要。”

“不要害羞，”Sean揽住他的脖子，“让我们为单身干杯。

Mark抬起手跟Sean碰了下，至少他又划掉了一项，第385条：从婚礼派对上逃走。

别问为什么它在结婚派对前，清单无序排列，除了第一和最后一条。

他们只喝了两轮，因为Mark的清单上酒精要求有限，而且酒精对人体有害，他最近在考虑从生活中彻底摈弃掉这个，就像他已经开始素食一样。

然后Mark打电话让人把他接回婚礼现场，不是很奇怪，他的笔记本电脑还在那呢。

当他坐在第一排，从清单里检索到关键词，并用删除线勾选了“婚礼派对”跟“从婚礼派对上逃走”以及“尝试所有口味马提尼”时。

一个熟悉的，沙哑的，犹豫的声音在他身后问，“这也在你计划中吗？”

Mark头也不回，随便选中一条：帮出门后遇到的第一个人实现一个合法合规能力范围的愿望。

他稍顿，考虑要不要暂时跳过。

Eduardo说，“我不知道你还在编程。”

“我现在的主要工作是做CEO，”Mark回答，“意思是坐在办公桌前等待很多人来见我并分给他们几个小时，决定Facebook的下一步，有时候也要去其他地方和国家。”

“我知道。”

“编程不再是我的主要工作。”

“那时候你几乎像是一生都会不停地敲代码。”

“PHP是最好的编程语言。”Mark说。

然后他往上滑动，找到第145条，添加删除线。

“你后悔了吗？”Eduardo突然发问。

“你还在这？”Mark反问。

“是的，我在，”Eduardo回答，短促地笑了一下，“我受邀请参加你的婚礼，没想到还能看到Sean再抢走你一次的表演，令人印象深刻。”

“我的笔记本电脑在这，”Mark说，“那的确在计划中。”他合上电脑，准备回家。留下来的工作人员一直在不远处谨慎凝望他们两个呢。拜托，难道他们会打起来吗？就算Mark比Eduardo低了3英寸，可他至少有一打保镖，随身携带。

等Mark将笔记本电脑夹在胳膊下，准备离开时，Eduardo忽然开口，“我知道了你的清单。”

Mark顿住，“清单？”

“所以逃婚也在你计划中。”

“那不意味着什么，”Mark立刻打断他，“只是，Wardo，它没什么特别。”

“我知道。”Eduardo喃喃重复，“我知道。”

你不知道！Mark快速思考如何解释整件事，关于他的遗嘱，Facebook工作切割，以及长得仿佛永远做不完的愿望清单。

显而易见，虽然他没有宣布，但无法忽视这个，而且他不觉得有什么精心隐瞒必要，反正结局所有人都能看得见，关键在于如果，如果Eduardo是出于怜悯心态才出席他的婚礼……Mark拒绝继续推理告诉自己去想其他事情，像是会场准备了苹果吗？他当然不知道，又不是他来安排流程，于是他问了Eduardo。

“苹果？”Eduardo看起来想笑又做不到，好像Mark说了什么奇怪的话似的。

“你是客人，你能看到主办方提供了什么。”Mark说，“我要吃苹果。”

接下来的事情演变成Eduardo载他去最近的地方买一只苹果，既然Eduardo好像没什么重要的事情，而他不想在全副武装的安保人员的层层守卫下走进任何一家超市。至少Eduardo把一袋苹果塞进他怀里时，看上去终于恢复了他熟悉的那种满足Mark古怪要求后的无可奈何。

“我想吃切好的苹果，”Mark提醒。

最终所有事情都会按照他的想法发展，尽管Mark认为自己是征求意见，可现在任何对情况有所了解的人似乎都很难拒绝他的要求。而且他只是要求吃切片苹果而已，他又不是要吃厄里斯的金苹果。

Eduardo把一小份切片苹果摆到他面前时，Mark，作为一个的确比过去更成熟了的成年人，礼貌性邀请，“你也想吃一个吗？”

“谢谢，我不太想吃。”

“我已经吃掉了70个，Dustin吃掉了43个，”Mark说，“健康生活。”

“你准备吃掉100个吗？”Eduardo疲倦问。

“1000个。”Mark说，“我希望。”

他没想到这句话会带来这种结果，众所周知，3年超过了1000天，而Mark又不是一天只吃一个苹果。尽管他会有连着好几天忘掉。

“你会的，”Eduardo说，声音听起来异样勉强，他低声重复，“你会的，Mark，你会完成那个。”

“希望如此。”Mark说，“苹果吃多了有点让人想吐，我把切片苹果、完整苹果、苹果汁当成不同水果。”

“你可以更换苹果品种，”Eduardo说，表现得似乎只是无奈地摇头，然后再次将视线挪开。Mark让自己忽略Eduardo发红的眼眶。

Eduardo还是吃了一个苹果，他甚至留下来陪Mark吃了晚餐，今天没人过来做饭，理所当然，今天是婚礼，所以他们点了外卖。中途Mark接到了Chris的电话，他一边挑披萨上的洋葱一边回答，“我在家，派对怎么样？”

“不敢相信你竟然瞒了逃婚。”Chris说。

“我告诉了公关部门，”Mark说，Eduardo正用不赞同的眼神示意他不要再挑洋葱了，Mark觉得一切尚在可控范围，“我还暗示了工程师。”

“Dustin生气了。”

“他都不会第一个跳，我们都走到瀑布了，Dustin说为什么今天不去吃阿拉伯菜呢。”Mark回答，“这是他应得的。”

“好吧，”Chris停顿一下，“Eduardo在你那吗。”

“你看到他了？”

“Mark……”

“是的，”

“好一点，”Chris柔声说，“你提前通知了公关部门还暗示了工程师，Mark，你知道，不要假装你不知道，好吗？”

“扬声器开着。”Mark说。

真是值得珍藏半生的时刻，Chris顿住，“Eduardo？”

Eduardo迟疑开口，“抱歉，我不是有意……”

之后Mark听着他们两个互相道歉，继续将洋葱从披萨上挑出来并把手指放进嘴里舔干净，Eduardo递给他纸巾，但他当作没看到。

那天Eduardo没离开，当然Eduardo肯定预定了酒店，可Mark正在连接电视线，事先说明，他只是在完成他自己的清单，不是在做任何试图让Eduardo留下来的事情，他一句话都没说好吧。

Eduardo原计划可能是陪他玩整夜电子游戏，结果Mark最先把头枕进两个沙发垫里睡着了。不过没关系，Mark自己是裁判，第二天醒来他还是划掉了这一条。顺便一提，他丝毫不关心自己是怎么回到床上并脱掉了衣服。

毕竟时间紧迫，一些小瑕疵应该被容许存在。不要让生活本身绑架你自己——最近某个新入驻硅谷的冥想大师如此建议。

那天的早饭时间，Mark在Quora上回答了两个问题，首先他为什么要和Adam结婚，其次，他又为什么要从婚礼派对上逃跑。它们甚至关联了另一个早先被提出的展望：Mark Zukerberg和Adam D’Angelo的婚姻将对互联网发展产生何种影响。提高Quora知名度是最明显的，Adam绝不能为此抱怨。

他们一致决定周二去跳瀑布，因为Chris要飞回东海岸工作（不是每个人都像Dustin一样有个很棒的上司和一群可靠的下属），另外，Dustin第一个。

“你自己写的清单。”Dustin说。

“你说我绝不会第一个跳，”Mark说，“你是对的，去吧。”

只要是从高处往下落的水流都算是瀑布，包括游乐场里那个。

Dustin表现得非常英勇，真的，他甚至没发出任何太超乎预料的声音。意思是，他所有的惨叫种类都在Mark预期计划中。

轮到Mark时，Eduardo说，“它看起来有点高。”语气尽可能随意得像是Eduardo自己突然开始恐高而不是担心Mark会就这样掉下去摔碎。

“没有Dustin，我一周前就会完成。”Mark指出客观事实，“而且是在真正的瀑布。”

他耸下肩，然后纵身一跃，跳入成片水花和欢呼簇拥中。哇哦，他终于预演了跳下金门大桥的情景。当然是金门大桥，他总不能从Facebook楼顶踏出去吧。

Eduardo暂时留在了加州。

之所以说暂时是因为Mark不知道Eduardo准备什么时候离开，因为显然Eduardo不可能在这里待一辈子。他在Mark旁边有了一个临时办公位，收发远在新加坡的电子邮件之类，Mark推测，当各组工程师们带着笔记本电脑围在Mark桌子前争论新功能开发方向时，Eduardo就在他的办公桌旁边工作。就像他的代笔秘书，新高管，或是刚从伊利诺伊州挖来的高中生，Mark会安排他喜欢的人们簇拥在他周围。所以很难说Eduardo出现在这对其他人来说到底算不算突兀，反正他们一起工作，随便谈论今天发生的事情，还去工程部的厨房拿葡萄吃。总之，一切正常得仿佛他们从毕业那一天就这么干了。Eduardo留在加州，留在Facebook，作为他真正的CFO。

没人提Mark的清单进度或是过去的什么似乎重要的东西。Eduardo发现Mark在吃止痛药时，Mark解释，“那是因为牙龈损伤。”他刷牙时不小心戳伤了自己的牙龈，而这就是他整夜痛得睡不着的原因。

“好吧，好吧，”Eduardo回答，“只是，下次小心好吗，Mark，别再弄伤自己了。”

Eduardo听起来正竭力抑制住悲伤，“我去给你接点水喝。”然后他拿上杯子走到一边，拧开水龙头。Mark不能完全当作不知道Eduardo是为了掩饰眼泪，他感觉自己像是个坏人。于是为了让自己不要显得太过分，他建议Eduardo回新加坡。

“你在赶我走吗？”Eduardo问。

“我是说你可以做你该做的事，”Mark说，“Dustin都会回去工作。”

“我们正在等待日出。”Eduardo说。

是的，Mark已经能合法喝酒很多年，但从没见过真正的日出与日落，世界上大部分人都是如此，只是听说过某种司空见惯的存在。海洋，连绵的暴雨，一望无际的森林，人们习惯它们在语言中却从未真正看过一次太阳缓慢坠入傍晚云层。他们凌晨4点钟出发，开车去使命峰等待日出，攻略提示，如果天气不好，他们可能看不到太阳。Eduardo向他保证，天气很好。

“有问题吗？”Mark说。

“我以为是我开的车，”Eduardo说，“我以为我是出于个人意愿把你从床上叫醒，然后站到这根纪念柱下面希望该死的云薄一点。”

那本该很咄咄逼人，但Eduardo听起来正尽可能控制痛楚，“Mark，你没有拿一把枪指着我。”

他是对的，哪怕直到此时Mark依然顽固坚持避免被谋杀也不会随身携带枪支，他雇佣别人持械保护他。但是。

“我有。”Mark说，双手插在帽兜口袋里。“那很奇怪。”

他们都知道那是什么意思，Mark将重心从左半边调整回，放弃无意识的击剑准备态，然后对Eduardo说，“其实我不会立刻死掉。”

Eduardo看上去像是被他当胸开了一枪。

“这就是你想说的，所以我能当作没什么大事搭上最早一班飞机回新加坡，然后等你真正快死的那一刻赶过来，在病床前排队跟你告别。”Eduardo点头，“是的，毫无问题，知道你正承受痛苦并不会让我同样痛苦。”

“事实上并不怎么痛苦，包括我的牙龈，”Mark谨慎回答，“我按照说明每6小时服用一次止痛药。”

“我就在这，”Eduardo说，“你不需要我是吗，Mark？”

“这不在计划中，有点误差，”Mark比了个手势，天啊，那真的很难描述，并不是他不需要Eduardo，实际上他非常，非常需要Eduardo，可是，“你在的不是时候。”

那绝对是个错误信号，Eduardo沉默着，用那双大大的柔和的眼睛紧紧盯了他一会儿，然后深呼吸，转身走到背对他的地方。

“Wardo？”

噢。Mark说，“日出了。”

Eduardo对天气预测的优秀程度一如既往，云层最后散开，他们成功见到了冉冉升起的太阳，并在车子外面分享了早餐。Eduardo在此过程中一言不发，Mark判断自己的确惹恼了他，可能他们回去后，Eduardo就会通知Mark，“我的衣服已经收拾好了”或者“我的衣服你扔掉吧”。Eduardo暂时住到了Mark家里，因为他订的酒店到期了。这不是什么不可接受的理由，Dustin也会住到Mark那。他们默契地忽略掉Eduardo能负担在加州最好的酒店住一辈子。

总之，等他们快到公司时，Eduardo都没突然拿出一条登机通知信息，也没开口跟Mark说话。华多天气持续多云中。Mark按下车窗晒着早晨的阳光用加州理工小号询问网友们，“如何跟生闷气的人说第一句话？”他在Quora上提出问题，然后分享到Facebook，Adam又欠他一次。

一个住在新德里的家伙建议他保持礼貌，道歉并告诉被他气到的人他感到有多抱歉。如果对方不愿意说话，选择眼神交流。

“好运！”——这个“我只是个在短暂时间中见证太多东西的人”，最后如此祝福。

那句话怎么说，精神世界尽管相信印度导师的教导。尤其当你在硅谷工作时。

于是Mark说，“你知道我是为了不让事情变糟。”

“我在让你心烦了吗？”

“这很奇怪。”

“因为你不再把我当作朋友，”Eduardo点头，平静说，“是的，所以我出现在你身边让你感到不适，你无法理解为什么我还要假装是你的朋友并好像我们间从没发生过什么。”

车子顺利通过绿灯，Mark警惕地看了Eduardo一眼，确保，你懂的，不会突然加速到200迈。

“我没那么说。”Mark尽量客观指出。

“是的，”Eduardo回答，“很简单的问题，你的清单上是不是指定Sean抢婚？”

“不算是，”Mark耸下肩，“只不过他看起来很擅长。”

擅长抢婚对Sean算是个赞誉吗？Mark不由自主想。

“Chris说你给他做了一次业余心理咨询。”

“我掌握了达标的心理学知识，在哈佛。”

“你还跟你的公关经理聊了好几个小时。”

“CEO应该那样，”Mark说，“Chris发了博客？我都没逼问他的性启蒙对象。”

“Mark，”Eduardo开口，“你的清单里没有我。”

而这句话听起来并不像是一个问句。

“我的清单上也没有环法自行车大赛，”Mark回答。

“我曾经是你的朋友。”

“你曾经是。”Mark重复。

“所以你决定永远不会跟我和好，”Eduardo说，“你决定永远，在你活着的时候，在你的整个的一生。”

Eduardo每一个词都说得非常清晰，镇重到显出一种冷酷，Mark觉得自己并不是那个意思，因为他有计划跟Eduardo和好，但不是借助其他什么，像是，清单，他解释，“我不想现在打扰你。”

“噢，是的，”Eduardo失笑，“你终于肯为其他人着想了，谢谢，我对此感到非常感激。”

谢天谢地Eduardo没有踩下油门而是停到了路边，而且，甚至是合法区。Mark不知道要不要解开安全带，以免Eduardo把他扔在这时他来不及下车拦住他，但万幸的是Eduardo似乎并没打算那么做。

他没有看Mark，仿佛他不能承受面对Mark或是任何不该存在的东西。他们就股份问题谈判时Eduardo都会注视着Mark的眼睛说，“我是你最好的朋友”。

你唯一的朋友。即便诉讼期Eduardo都能利用并不符合现实的谎言来获取有可能的陪审团同情，让Sy顾虑到这一点并说服Mark接受和解。

Mark想，前所未有地确认自己搞砸了什么事情。

Eduardo在为他痛苦，而他不知道如何挽回。

“你要死了。”Eduardo直视前方，哑声说。

“不是现在。”Mark说。

“而你甚至没想过跟我告别，”Eduardo说，“我们不再是朋友了，是这样吗，Mark？”

“我没计划跟任何人告别，”Mark真不知道怎么说，“这之中发生了理解偏差。”

Eduardo打断他，“因为你已经安排好一切包括遗嘱？”

“我的资产有提前立遗嘱的必要，”Mark补充，“我正在学习更妥善地处理人际关系。”

“是的，”Eduardo点头，仍然不肯看他，“有一天，我起床，换衣服，给自己挑一条领带，开车上班，等红绿灯，然后坐在办公室边喝咖啡边读到你的死讯，很正确的选择。因为我没有重新跟你成为朋友再失去你，你对我只是个无关紧要的曾经的朋友，我不会为此感到更伤心，是这样吗，Mark！”

Eduardo看起来已经不能再继续说下去了，他转开脸，可Mark已经看到Eduardo的眼泪，这让Mark有种胃里打结的不适。并非特指什么，但Mark知道自己的生活习惯算不上健康，只在平均线上，他懂得如何生活更有益但他有太多事情所以那些要让步。Eduardo要清楚一件事，那就是，按照他们各自的生活方式，哪怕没有任何意外和遗传疾病的情况下，Mark也注定要比Eduardo先遭受上帝审判，如果上帝真的存在。哪怕Mark比Eduardo小两岁。他注定要比他先死去。

“你明白那意味着什么吗，”Eduardo嘶声说，嗓音中存在着某种Mark难以理解的情绪，“你明白吗？我们再也没有和好，而且永远不可能和好了，如果你在某一天死去而我们没有和好，你明白那意味着什么，你一生都没有跟我和好。在你死去的那一刻，我们都不再是朋友。一生，你明白吗！你为什么不直接拿一把刀捅过来！”

“是的，但这是你的选择，”尽管时机可能不是最恰当，但Mark认为他有必要指出这一点，“是你，不是我，是你在避开我，你离开美国，定居新加坡，不参加股东大会，不登录Facebook，不跟我说话，是你先开始的。”

仿佛他真的拿起一把刀，车厢内陷入沉默，Mark甚至能感到空气的缓慢凝滞，然后Eduardo笑了出来，尽管听起来疲惫又无可奈何，“你有没有想过跟我道歉。”

Mark知道自己脸上一定是听见Winklevii兄弟控告他窃取了他们想法时的那种表情，他能感觉到。他挑了下眉。

“好吧，”Eduardo说，甚至没有意外，他嗓音沙哑，“我想知道你在清单上写了要和……”他停住，然后深深呼吸，似乎试图平复语气，“结婚？”

“只是派对，和一个朋友举办婚礼派对，” Mark回答，大部分愿望都没有指定对象除非这个愿望本身就是为某人存在，像是为Chris提供业余心理咨询，但Mark想起另一件事，“其实清单上有你，我要为你做一件事。”

“劝我回新加坡然后忘掉这里的一切？”

“因为看到它时你是我第一个遇见的人，”Mark说，解开安全带，伸手去够后座上的笔记本电脑，是的，他也会短暂让这个生命维持工具远离自己的身体一会儿。

他飞快找到清单并检索到它，第99条：帮出门后遇到的第一个人实现一个合法合规能力范围的愿望。他将电脑转向Eduardo。

Eduardo盯着它看了一会儿，“那是什么时候。”

“婚礼派对结束后，你问我是不是在计划中。”Mark说，“的确没有。”

但是现在你可以用它让我向你道歉。Mark平静地想，至少这个他可以做到，而且不会拒绝，如果它是一个愿望的话。

“为什么你选了Adam跟你结婚？”

Eduardo非要在这时候提起这种无关紧要的事吗？Mark无谓说，“第一，Adam是我的朋友，第二，Gawker评论区他排名很高。”

第三是Mark的朋友真的为数不多，其中单身的更少。拜托了，他们是第一天知道Mark不擅长交友吗？

Mark会道歉的，只要Eduardo说出他的愿望。

他相信Eduardo明白这个暗示。

而他已经为此做好准备。

他愿意道歉。

“我要你和我结婚。”Eduardo说。

什么？Mark等待了一会儿，直到Eduardo第二次说“我要你和我结婚”后终于确认他并没有幻听。

“这条愿望已经完成了。”

“我要你和我结婚。”Eduardo重复。

Mark顿住，Eduardo紧紧盯着他。

“只是派对，”Mark最后说，“婚前财产公证很浪费时间，而且我已经决定将捐赠外的基金会收益瓜分给让Facebook回归中国市场的团队，另外，去其他州很麻烦。”

“没问题。”Eduardo回答。

Mark决定先通知公关团队和工程部门。

Gawker表现得像是他们所有报道其实都靠20个疯子坐在办公室里不停拍打字机，他们似乎在犹豫到底将Mark的王冠按得更紧一点，还是将他扔到“荡妇”那边去，鉴于他跟三个男人周旋不清，还先后跟其中两个结婚，在不到一周内。

公关经理甚至追问是不是Mark的代笔秘书让他不舒服了，她再三强调，“我们谈过的是公关建议，你可以选择做或者不做，如果你不喜欢，Kate会转去国际事务拓展，她本人对那很感兴趣。”听起来仿佛认定Mark就是在故意针对公关团队，为什么他要那么做。

Chris不得不再次从东海岸飞过来，Dustin插嘴说他的苹果计划已经超过了Mark，这次婚礼不会邀请太多宾客，因为“全公司都参加的超大型派对不能每周举办一次”，Mark认为，毕竟Facebook每天都有数起小型聚会。比起全天为老板的婚礼出谋划策，工程师们要保证他们至少花半小时在写公司代码或者开更新会议，他们凭上班时间偷偷开发其他功能而成为Facebook自由精神化身，对不经同意改造Facebook和用Facebook聊天以外的事漠不关心，Mark确实毫无办法，毕竟他自己也认为没人乐意花8小时在维护而不是创造上。

如果没有亚洲人世界就会停摆，尤其当你身处硅谷，哪怕你不雇佣一名印度人，但你没办法保证自己不会有任何心理问题。 

Eduardo甚至给他迈阿密的父母发了邀请函，不得不说，这可比上次派对刺激多了。Adam创建了新问题并邀请Mark回答，幼稚，Mark直接忽略掉了那个。

好吧事实上，Mark也不知道为什么。

婚礼进行得很顺利，相比上一次，至少Mark的领带没试图第二次谋杀他，Eduardo代劳，认真给他打了一个介于体面与仿佛不存在间的完美领结。Adam本该是伴郎，但Eduardo和Adam自己都拒绝这件事发生。

说真的，直到他们俩站在那听誓词时，Mark都没弄清Eduardo的想法。也许Eduardo有强迫症，不能忍受一件事情没有真正完成，那他们要找时间再彻夜玩一次电子游戏，Mark想，眼角余光在出席人员身上无所事事地扫过，在前排发现了Eduardo的父母，噢，也许他想当着他父母的面给Mark脸上来一下，用作报复他让他在父母面前抬不起头。他又看向了Karen，天啊，她眼眶中是有泪花吗？Kate揽住了Karen的肩膀，这到底是谁排的位置？

没错，Mark，又一次在他自己的婚礼上走神了，当然一般人不会有机会总是在婚礼上发呆，但显然他神游的时机不太对，因为突然间所有人都在用一种可怕的眼神盯着他，好像他刚宣布准备统治世界或者第二次逃婚。等一下……

“Mark？”Eduardo悄声提醒。

而证婚人正尴尬地看着他们两个，Mark推测他已经问过至少三次了，而Mark一次都没留意到。

无论贫穷还是富有，疾病还是健康，相爱相敬，不离不弃，直到生命终结。

“为什么是我？”Mark开口。

“这是你的清单。”Eduardo低声回答。

Mark想说这是“你的愿望”，但知道那只会让话题陷入循环中，事情就不能按照布尔运算规则吗，如果那样进化会陷入停滞，脑海中一个声音警告他，好吧，那就继续混乱下去吧，Mark点头，回答，“我愿意。”

响起的掌声听起来甚至有种如释重负感，他们在30秒钟内交换完毕戒指，不用看Mark就知道Karen一定感动落泪了，而Kate，他伟大的代笔秘书会有何举动？真不公平，她对Mark的所思所想了如指掌，Mark却完全不知道她的任何念头。

Eduardo抓住他的下巴，阻止了他试图看清他的代笔秘书在做什么的行为，取而代之的是——

Mark挑了下眉，第一个念头是，幸好这次没安排媒体，尽管他并不在乎。Eduardo棕色的眼睛近在咫尺，有点奇怪。Mark突然想到他该说明禁止拍照发Facebook，尤其是Dustin，毕竟Eduardo说不定很在乎。Eduardo放开他的嘴唇，但并没离开。

“你又走神了。”Eduardo在他脸侧提醒，Mark甚至能感觉到Eduardo凑在他耳旁说话时的气息。

“接下来的派对提供苹果吗？”Mark说。

Eduardo稍顿，用一种令人费解的眼神盯住他，“Mark，”

“你想留到全部结束吗，”Mark说，“是举办不是完成。”

“你不明白对吗？”Eduardo后退一步，抓住Mark的右手。

证婚人按住他们交握的手，开始念诵祝福词。

“你爱我，Wardo，”Mark回答，“或者憎恨我，”

他点头，“怜悯我，补充说明，不需要，厌恶并喜欢我，如果你不说，我知道的只是我的推测，我都不知道Kate到底有没有在我身上放窃听器。”

“为什么不是由你来说呢？”Eduardo轻声回应。

“我一直在说，但你只听你想听的部分。可能你原谅了我，但我说的是我原谅了你。”Mark注视着Eduardo。

Eduardo攥紧了抓住Mark的那只手，Mark想，至少Wardo的指甲修剪得很整齐。

证婚人高声宣布他们成为不可分开的一对。

他们完成了婚礼仪式，而Mark还不知道他们到底为什么结婚。

与此同时，Mark漫长的1000条遗愿终于进入了倒计时。可以理解，毕竟他没有为难自己的习惯，所以，不用去非洲跟母狮们合影或者拿着把狙击步枪架在鹿角上，顺便一提，Mark怀疑自己能否在规定的3发子弹中成功击毙一头成年鹿。

当然他的“干掉苹果进军硬件”计划（围在他办公桌前那群最近改口叫他头儿的人的说法）依旧遥遥无期，Traxler坚持世界上不会有任何一个人能在一生中吃掉1000个苹果，Mark对此不以为然，因为Traxler是个一辈子都不会买任何标注“有机”的产品的人。Mark从佐治亚州把这个上破烂大学的家伙弄来，好让他的哈佛学弟学妹们体会到危机感。一个比辍学大学生酷多了的堕落版本程序员，他念的大学比他们的烂一百倍，而他的才华堪比白垩纪那颗小行星。Traxler入侵了Facebook，将Mark引以为傲的简洁蓝白页面改成一团疑似呕吐物的缤纷垃圾。当然这个问题很容易解决，他们有20个工程师可以迅速修复任何bug。黑客的魅力不在于入侵而在于从哪里入侵的想象力，这才是双方较量的主场。Traxler放任Dustin找到他，并在他自己的Facebook主页上传了战绩。

几天后Traxler在Mark的办公桌附近拥有了一个位子，Eduardo貌似对此心情复杂，因为Traxler在那坐了不到3分钟，就朝Eduardo喊，“嘿，哥们，你真没发现你的主页不对劲儿吗？”

除了把Facebook的页面搞成垃圾回收站，他还修改了Eduardo跟Mark的关系。没错，婚礼只是个仪式，但显然有些人并不那么认为。Traxler迟迟没等到他的偶像改变状态，于是自作主张地单方面调整了Eduardo的主页：“与Mark Zukerberg处于错综复杂、难以描述的关系中”，他没动Mark的（拜托，Mark创造了Facebook），而Eduardo竟然没发觉问题。至于工程师们，在成堆彩虹前，他们显然放过了这个无伤大雅的小虫子。

也许这是CEO的特权行使呢，说不定有人这样想，好像Mark真的会搞这种无所谓的恶作剧似的。Facebook上没有这种关系类型，但某种程度上，这个新来的南方小子命中了真相。

Eduardo Saverin，与Mark Zukerberg处于错综复杂、难以描述的关系中。Mark帮Eduardo改回了主页，顺便划掉了他1000条清单中的第75条：雇佣一个出色的黑客。可遇不可求，但他运气相当不错。

如果在跟Eduardo的关系上，Mark能拥有面对其他所有事情的运气，他们之间就不用是“错综复杂、难以描述”了。

该怎么说呢，一部分人，好吧，是很大一部分人，认为Mark真的跟Eduardo结婚了，事实上，他几乎每次打开Facebook都能看到人们兴致勃勃地讨论Eduardo和他的性生活（大家就是这么无所事事且趣味低级），那简直像大选一样无处不在，好像一夜之间人们全部对他这种苍白干瘪身材充满了兴趣。Mark真不知道这事，为什么大家不能在他上高中时不知疲倦地探讨他怠于外出而毫不健康和缺乏吸引力的惨淡外表呢？

这甚至解释了为什么Eduardo一直没发现主页被篡改，能坚持在Facebook总部办公的同时拒绝使用Facebook，除了对前好友的憎恨，Mark能想到的唯一理由是就连Eduardo都不能面不改色地阅读所有人离奇大胆的幻想。你懂的，关于Mark如何努力骑在Eduardo身上，以及最近莫名其妙流行起来的，尼龙绳。这里可是加州，又不是西雅图旁边什么整天下雨的福克斯小镇。

而且，事实上，他们仅有的一次性行为中并没有采用骑乘式。

是的，Gwaker和热爱八卦的网友们并不全都错得离谱。Mark确实跟Eduardo发生过大家正在Facebook上创建无数小组热烈讨论的性关系，补充说明，过去时。尽管某部分情节确实符合所有人认知：是Eduardo先爬到Mark床上的。拜托，那时候Eduardo都快成为H33编外人员了，而他位于艾略特的那张床远远超出了Mark的活动范围。

总之，网站成功上线，不能不庆祝一下，所以他们去喝了点酒，Eduardo出借了肩膀好让Mark混进酒吧，他们可能喝得比预期多但没真的醉，至少不是表现出来的那么醉，但直到他们回H33为止，双方应当都没有上床的计划，因为，Mark认为，如果Eduardo有打算跟他做爱，一定会说服他去艾略特过夜，要知道他们在Mark窄得要死的床上手忙脚乱地拽掉对方衣服时，Chris就在6英尺外的垂直方向睡觉，只隔着一个5层立柜跟上面傻乎乎的巴西木盆栽。谢天谢地，Mark刚入学就跟Chris合力拆掉了上下铺。至少让他有可能在温暖的床上艰难搞一次，而不是凌晨1点钟欲求不满地占领洗手间。

当Eduardo在抽屉里找到润滑液时，Mark已经相信他们两个都足够清醒，好吧，也许Eduardo比他更清醒一点，但人们在微醺状态下更容易注意到平时不在意的部分，比如Mark首次考虑了Chris和他的室友关系并决定让其维持平淡，意思是不要让人觉得两个性取向为彼此的人正住在同一间寝室，于是全程，从Eduardo打开润滑液算起，Mark就一直昏沉提醒，“轻点，Wardo。”Eduardo对此的全部回应只有永远在他耳边匆匆说，“我会的。”

这次体验算不上愉快，第一，Eduardo言而无信，Mark讨厌把同一个要求重复很多遍，但那天晚上他真的说了至少30遍让Eduardo动作轻一点；第二，Mark怀疑Chris没睡着，尽管接下来的早晨他就不会在乎这个，但那会儿他喝到半醉的脑子真的很在乎，强调，不是在乎有没有人聆听他的做爱实录，而是在乎“他不知道Chris是否睡着”。不是“真”或“假”，他想知道。于是几乎Eduardo刚从他身上起来，Mark就叫了一下Chris想弄清楚这件事，好消息是 Chris没有回答，坏消息是Chris有可能是装睡，为了避免尴尬之类。他们也许吵醒了他，就因为Eduardo不能保持安静，下次他们绝对不能再这样了，彻底理清楚所有事前Mark已经睡着了。

不过，其实Mark没必要想太多，这是Eduardo和他有且仅有的一次性爱，第二天他们不约而同表现得仿佛什么都没发生过，顺便一提，如果Chris是装睡，那么H33就有3个人在同时假装Eduardo和Mark没上过床了，哇哦。也许他们会在某个时间谈起这件事，像是半个月后Mark若无其事地提起，“Wardo，我们应该发展成具有稳定性关系的关系。”

但是，Mark真的很忙。Facebook大获成功。Eduardo交了个叫Christy的女朋友，一切重回正轨。Mark一直很忙。关于Facebook，他有如此多事情需要做，从她诞生那一刻起，Mark就没有一刻停下来过，哈佛，波士顿，Erica，他的学业，人生，爱情，他所拥有的和本可以拥有的，所有一切通通为Facebook让步，以至于他甚至有一份长达1000条的遗愿清单。而即便在那之上，Facebook都是第一条。

至少这告诉大家一个道理：不要在无可挽回后才试图弥补某件事。像是把“坐在海滩上堆一个迪士尼城堡”安排在无忧无虑的8岁或多愁善感的15岁，而不是临死前。哪怕那是25岁。

比他悲惨的遗愿清单更悲惨的是，Mark没列举任何诸如“去科罗拉多大峡谷看银河”这样需要他长时间离开Facebook的愿望。不是离开加州，他会为Facebook的欧洲或美洲计划出差，但你总不能指望人们在大峡谷装满信号塔吧。那地方连GPS都会时不时丢失。

至少他可以和Eduardo在客厅里跳高中没被邀请的交谊舞，不是说Mark曾经期望过，只是那是毕业典礼。而这里是Eduardo。结果有点可笑，因为，天啊，Mark真的没什么需要跳舞的场合，最开始由他引导，但很快就变成他们站在那里等待Mark思考接下来的动作，Eduardo很有耐心，没有取而代之的举动。他们磕磕绊绊跳完了迟到近10年的毕业舞，Mark最后在厨房边吃苹果边总结，“没人邀请依旧不令人遗憾，我那时候重新完善了Synapse的一个功能。”

“如果我们13岁认识，我会帮你练好一支舞。”Eduardo说。

“如果我们13岁认识，我们不可能成为朋友，”Mark说，高中时代他已经沉迷代码，不会理会任何不能跟他聊PHP的人，而他住在家里，有父母照顾他，Eduardo没法无微不至地关怀他的饮食和睡眠。当然，他不知道13岁的Eduardo是否已经拥有了总是在乎别人的习惯。

“你会被提前邀请走然后忙得不可开交，”Mark指出，以最好预期的前提（意思是如果他们竟然能成为朋友）。

“我会在你身边，”Eduardo坚持，“因为你需要我。”

Mark摇头，没有回答。

等他吃掉第100个苹果后，Eduardo终于忍耐到了极限。在此之前，他们一直相安无事，Mark看来。他们能礼貌性地交谈，关于天气和Facebook更新，了不起的进步，感谢加州一年长达330天的灿烂阳光，他们不用假装恍然大悟或者漫不经心地提起，“下雨了”。

Eduardo擅长成为别人的朋友，而Mark慷慨提供了他房子里的一张床并和Eduardo分享三餐时光，正在小心翼翼发生的一切已经好于所有预期，反正Mark没看出他们间有任何会突然互相诅咒的可能。但是，任何人都躲不过这个，但是他在Eduardo的事情上，从来没有像Facebook那样一往无前的好运气。

Eduardo是在早餐时间爆发的，那时候Mark正在喝一杯外观恶心的氧化后苹果汁（这样效率更高），最开始Eduardo还说了像是Mark可以加点香蕉改善口味的建议，Mark回答他现在不再在乎这个了。几乎紧接着Mark的话，Eduardo顿住，试图重新开口，但没能做到，Eduardo看着Mark，一言不发，抿紧嘴唇，眼泪从他那双大而明亮的眼睛掉下来。

Mark愣住了，随即意识到Eduardo，已经为此忍受了许多难以想象的时间。许多，Eduardo在电脑屏幕后默默注视着他时，他们在休息间各自打开一瓶冷藏咖啡时，某个夜里Mark发现Eduardo沉默坐在客厅时。Eduardo假装仍然是他的朋友，Mark假装没有糟糕的事情正在发生。而假装本身构成了整个荒谬笨拙的谎言。如果房间里真的空无一物，为什么所有人都在绕着走路？

“我不会立刻死掉，”Mark当即说，想要让Eduardo别再为此，怎么说，伤心欲绝。

“我知道，”Eduardo回答，甚至真的露出个微笑，但Mark并没感到好点，因为Eduardo似乎不能让痛苦就此停止，他掩饰地捂住脸，然而那些泪水仍不管不顾地从他瘦长手指后落下。

“Mark，”Eduardo喘着气说，“Mark，为什么，我不知道，为什么。”

再不会有人能听起来如此绝望而煎熬，为了他。Mark随即意识到自己犯了个错。

“我不会立刻死掉，”Mark马上说，“今天不会，明天不会，下个月也不会，”他顿住，出于严谨，补充，“考虑到我被谋杀和发生意外的几率很低，我明年也不会死。”

Mark耸下肩，试图开个玩笑缓和气氛，“如果你打算住到那时候，我要开始收房租。”

“是的，”Eduardo回答，深呼吸，尝试让声音恢复正常，“你还要去白宫办公桌上做爱呢，抱歉，”他试着对Mark微笑，尽管任何人都能从他脸上看出濒临崩溃的神情，“我得为你的愿望竞选美国总统。”

Mark犹豫一下，还是指出，“你已经移民了。”

“你不明白对吗，”Eduardo颤抖着，声音苦涩，“为什么我在这。”

“因为你错误地认为我将短期内去世，出于人道主义的临终关怀，重新意识到我们之间的矛盾不足以让你在生死前都无法释怀，我不会死，这是……”

“Mark——”Eduardo打断他，“我爱你。”

Mark轻轻呼出一口气，这不是他预期要听到的话，或者说，不合时宜。

当然这倒是可以解释为什么Eduardo要坚持跟他举行一个没有任何法律意义的婚礼派对。Mark考虑过这种可能，实际上，这是他最先或者说最愿意想到的，但他没因此忽视Eduardo的强迫症和报复心。

“你说过，你曾经是我的朋友。”Mark说。

“而我一直爱你，”Eduardo说，“永远。”

完了。Mark知道自己彻底搞砸了。

“你不用，你……”Mark稍顿，然后咬了下唇，认真问，“你想和我结婚吗？真的那种。”

没错，他办得到，他能扭转局面，Mark继续说，“我们可以去波士顿，你要找好律师处理你的婚前财产问题。”

“那是什么意思？”Eduardo似乎难以置信。

“或者你是不婚主义，”Mark说，“你只想和我做爱，”他多年前准备的台词终于派上用场，“Wardo，我们可以发展成具有稳定性关系的关系。”

Eduardo僵住了，看上去像是有人迎面给了他一记耳光，他缓慢开口，“你在怜悯我吗，Mark？”

“通常更容易看作相反情况，”Mark解释，“我想让你感到幸福。”

“抱歉，”Eduardo摇头，匆匆站起来，“对不起，我要离开一会儿，真的，只是……”Eduardo注视着他的脸，颤声说，“我宁愿你恨我。”

Eduardo简直是从他身边逃开，他甚至只拿上钥匙就立刻从外面关上门，Mark听到引擎发动的声音。也许就是现在，Mark想，Eduardo选择了“我的衣服你扔掉吧”，没关系，这总比他们继续陷在一团错误中强，Mark可以在解决全部问题后去新加坡。他还是努力喝完了自己的苹果汁。

10分钟后，Mark开始拨Eduardo的号码，你总得从过去学到点什么——不要在无可挽回后才试图弥补某件事！上次Mark甚至让Eduardo操了他，就因为在有机会谈论他们的关系时Mark睡着了，他们错过了整件事以至于最终决裂得尽人皆知，Facebook差点失败就因为Mark没在被操晕过去前跟Eduardo约定保持性关系并承诺无论发生什么哪怕他正在编程Eduardo都可以坐在椅子上干他。这他妈算什么。

“我需要你。”拨通号码的第一时间，Mark立刻不容拒绝地说，“回来。”

Eduardo没有回答，但Mark知道他在听，“我有一件事情要告诉你，我不能在你开车时说，安全起见。”

蓝牙耳机甚至采集到了Eduardo难以忍受的叹息，“让我一个人待一会儿，Mark，拜托，我不想——好吧，”Eduardo说，“我现在找地方停车。”

只要对话打开，Mark就能抓到机会。他要立刻编出一个正当理由骗Eduardo回来。快想，Mark告诉自己，不能太离谱但又足够震撼到让Eduardo放下一切到他身边，那会是什么——“如果你不愿意，我会跟Adam结婚，真正的”，不，那只会适得其反；“Sean往我身上撒了一包白粉”，天啊，Eduardo可能会带一把枪回来；“我怀孕了”，什么？他已经有了Facebook，而且那也太离奇了吧。

Mark迅速否决了大部分匪夷所思的联想，直截了当说，“我现在体温华氏102度，我需要你。”

这是一个拙劣的借口，但Mark命令它必须有效。

通话另一端沉默了一会儿，然后Eduardo说，“你在撒谎。”

“是的，因为我想你回来，Wardo，别离开我，”Mark说，“回来。”

“你到底想要什么，”Eduardo的声音在通话中听起来更加沙哑，“Mark，我会回去的，只是，我不能，我不能现在就面对你。”

“好吧，”Mark实事求是说，“但就像你担忧的，如果我突然死掉，你会永远记得我在临死前苦苦乞求你而你拒绝了我。”

“Mark——”

“不明白的是你，”Mark打断他，“那不会发生，每个人都会死，我可能打开门的瞬间被恐怖分子枪杀，在Facebook办公楼的故障电梯里摔死，突然检查出肿瘤，Wardo，我没得癌症，我不会突然病死或者慢慢病死！我非常健康，现在你可以回来然后听我说话了。”

他没给Eduardo反驳的机会，直接挂断了通话，很好，事情就是这样的。Mark有一份长达1000条的遗愿清单，最前一行写着想要Facebook回归中国市场，最后一行决定吃掉1000个苹果，但是，他近期没有去死的打算，且雇佣了一群保镖好让他自己活得绝对安全。没错，他立了遗嘱还执行了几百条荒唐的愿望，他就是想不行吗？

Mark相信Dustin不会为此毒杀他，Chris不太好说，他会解释其中的正当性，当然目前最重要的是如何应对一个错愕受伤的Eduardo并想方设法不让对方永远离开美国甚至躲到中国某个沿海小城市。现在你知道为什么Mark一定要让Facebook占领全地球了吧。

直到Eduardo抓着他的肩膀把他推到墙上，Mark仍然维持着他一如既往无所顾忌的沉着神情。

“你，”Eduardo稍顿，好像一时不知说起哪件事，只能牢牢攥住Mark的肩膀，那有点疼，但Mark忍受了，理所当然，Eduardo应该生气，Mark欺骗了一整群人，还让Eduardo痛苦了好几个月，就算他往Mark脸上来一拳，Mark都不会怪他的，真的，哪怕Mark心里认为自己并没有主观恶意欺骗行为，一切都是周围所有人的过度妄想，他从没那么说过并一直强调他不会忽然死掉，他可以包容Eduardo的幼稚。没错，他顺其自然地暂时放开自己对那些欲言又止的眼神的忽略，既然没有人抱着他大哭一场，他也可以当作没人觉得他快死了。

可Eduardo只是盯着Mark的脸，紧紧抿住嘴唇，似乎是想笑，但那双蜜糖般的棕色眼睛却难以抑制地泛着泪光。

“你是不是在骗我？”Eduardo颤声说，“真的吗，Mark，你没骗我对吧，这是个玩笑，不是说这件事……”他看上去哽住了。

“我很好。”Mark说，“我可以预约一个全面体检。”

“你会买通医生吗？”

“Wardo……”

“我相信你，我想要相信你，”Eduardo急促说，抓紧Mark的肩膀，“我不会因此回新加坡，我会待在这看着你，别骗我，你会杀了我的，就这一次。”他说，“别骗我。”

Mark感到一种难以描述的情绪，不是内疚或者难过，以及任何其他……而是，他想要让时间回到过去，然后做出不同的选择，他想要Eduardo不再为此痛苦。

“我很好，”Mark说，“相信我。”

“别骗我，”Eduardo眼眶发红，哑声说，“天啊，你在做什么……操，Mark，你他妈在做什么……”

“我不知道，”Mark回答，“我打了个电话，出于……无明确目的性，失眠？对方建议我思考一些工作以外，我同样渴望的事情，我告诉她没有，她说要是你即将死去呢？”Mark耸下肩，“没什么。”

“你不会死，这只是个，”Eduardo喘息一下，“心理实验还是什么，对吗？”

“我会死，”Mark说，“每个人都会死，说不定5分钟后我就会死于跟你的冲突，为了阻止你接近我的电脑。”

就算全世界的人都不喜欢他的玩笑，他知道仍然有一个人会喜欢。

Eduardo终于笑了，他摇头，将Mark更重地按在墙面上，“我几乎，我甚至梦到好几次，”Eduardo说，“你差点杀了我。”

“我一直说我不会立刻死掉，而且我说过我不需要看医生，”

“你意识到所有人都在误解却不解释，”

“又没人当面给我献花，”Mark停一下，继续说，“然后你来了。”

如果一个曾经决意与你永不相见的朋友听说你即将死去后，放下所有来陪伴你，你如何告诉对方这只是一个放任的误会，在不惹恼对方的前提下，甚至，你原本想和好。没错，即便他是Mark Zukerberg，即便他建立了世界上最大的社交帝国，即便他创造了Facebook将地球两端的人们联系在一起，让素未谋面的人结识，相爱，甚至度过一生。即便如此，他依然不知道怎么做才是正确选择，要是你不知道一件事的后果，那就保证主动权在自己手中。

“我真想再不管你。”Eduardo说。

“你不能，”Mark说，“因为这是为了你。”

“因为你又骗了我。”

“是你自己骗了自己，”Mark说，“如果你告诉我，我就会纠正你，我不能假定你有一个假定然后提前说不。”

“你知道没有那么复杂。”

“我不知道，Wardo，如果你不说，我永远不知道。”

Eduardo抵住他的额头，叹息，“我想和你做爱，”

Mark稍顿，“我要先检查今天的日程表。”

Eduardo继续说，“我想和你结婚，”

他亲一下Mark的脸颊，然后边落下更多的吻边低声说，“我想和你住在同一个房子，养一条狗，每天早上都看到你。”

你不能因为你的公司在新加坡而我们都需要出差，我上个月还为南美业务去了圣保罗，没去里约热内卢，因为所有人到巴西都要去一次里约而你不在。Mark想。但明白这时候只需要回答一句话就可以了。

“我想你。”Mark说。

Eduardo在他脖子间喘了口气，认真说，“我只给你3分钟检查你的日程表。”

Mark已经开始解Eduardo的领带了，他的手指又跟这条单薄布料纠缠不清，就不能放过彼此吗？Mark完全是强行把它从Eduardo身上扯下来，他把它扔到地上的同时毫不在乎说，“不需要3分钟。”

Mark说，“我是CEO。”

Eduardo几乎要把他搂进自己的身体里，随便什么见鬼的日程表或是其他乱七八糟的东西，新加坡和帕洛奥图，15小时时差和整个太平洋，加州阳光和热带雨林气候，反正他们现在在一起，Eduardo的皮肤紧贴着他的。而他也已经，尽管他总故意忽略掉，他也已经为此忍受了许多难以想象的时间。

至少沙发近在咫尺。

但他们在那纠缠了一会儿后还是跌跌撞撞回了卧室，毕竟，你不能期望伸手就在靠垫后面拿到安全套吧。在两次间隙，Eduardo把脸藏在Mark脖子里，忽然开口，“我知道不是好时机但……我们应该更坦诚一点，基于过去，”他听起来踌躇迟疑，“没其他意思，只是，”Eduardo以某种终于下定决心的语气开口，“为什么你要叫Chris的名字？”

“Chris？”Mark疑惑问。什么时候，这到底是怎么回事？

“还有你原本计划跟谁在白宫办公桌上做爱？”

“呃，”Dustin？ 

“为什么你的清单上没有我的名字？”

“事实上有。”

“我从第一条看到了第一千条，还用了检索功能。”

Mark顿住，咬了下嘴唇，客观指出，“连续发问在心理学上意味着抗拒交流，”

“是的，好吧，”Eduardo笑着叹息，“要不要试试骑乘。”

为什么不？

总之，除了白宫办公桌，还有许多很适合做爱的地方。

Mark确认他自己的办公桌不是个好的做爱地点，也许他真的需要一个办公室，哪怕四面全是玻璃至少他可以放下百叶窗，而不是在成堆没拆封的新婚礼物簇拥中担心某个他宠爱的员工没下班。他们的桌子得离他的远点了。

但Eduardo在新加坡的那张很棒。

确切说，非常棒。

*

Mark真诚地给儿童基金会捐了一大笔钱。并用心感谢了硅谷灵修会的电话专线。他们离奇的建议竟然真的起作用了，当然根据印度理论，也有可能是他开始素食生活的回报（他不是素食主义者只是某一天开始决定只吃自己亲手杀死的动物，而众所周知他连鸡都搞不定因为他又没法用剑刺一只家禽），无论如何，清单真是帮上大忙了。

另外，鉴于拥有Facebook账号的人基本每天都在骂他并绝不会在大选中给Mark投票，或许他可以尝试买下白宫？毕竟，谁不想在白宫办公桌上做爱呢？

*

Mark没有说的事。

145\. 选出最趋近完美的编程语言。

当然是PHP，因为Mark用它写出了Facebook。以及，“PHP是最好的编程语言”。

*

1001\. Wardo


End file.
